Power of the Crest
by vampireknightcouples
Summary: The Arclights are back as a family again. But Chris, Thomas, and Michael are effected in different ways after the power they had. And Michael gets the strangest of them all!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the Arclights and the aftermath of their crest. Hope you like.**

**Michael's POV**

_"Alright lets go home! Chris. Thomas. Michael." "Yes father. Yuma. We will duel again."_ I remember that day. The day we became a family again. We are now home but not so well.

Ever since we got our souls back and became a family again, my brothers and I are all sick in a way. First my oldest brother, Chris had a really bad cold. My older brother who I really loved, more than a brother was scratching himself like a lion would claw someone's face.

As for me, my body isn't able to handle curtain food meaning I would throw up. According to my family, I am also moody which I don't understand!

"Michael! Get me a drink will ya?" Thomas came out of his room with a bad attitude. For some reason I started to get angry.

"Get it yourself!" I snapped at him. He stood their shock by my response.

**Thomas's POV**

Wow Michael's emotions are going wild. He has been driving me nuts. But even so, I love him alot and he loves me. My oldest brother and father dosen't know about Michael and I's relationship. We keep it a secret between him and I.

Anyway, The condition I was in, was annoying. I guess you can say i got the chicken pox but I'm only itchy in certain areas.

"I see you're in a good mood." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. His eyes widen, realizing what he has done.

"I'm sorry..." his eyes developing in them. Just as that happened, my older brother and father walked in. Oh man, this did not look good. I had to think of something quick.

"Hey Michael! Are you having a bad day?" I said with a fake smile.

Putting one hand around his shoulder and the other scratching myself. My father know as Byron Arclight and Chris looked at each other confused.

"Whatever the case is, I found out why we are like this." My father said.

**Byron's POV**

I was in my lab doing research and several tests on Chris who willingly agreed to do. The results linked to a power we had.

"Its the power of the crest." I told my sons.

"Really?" Michael asked surprised.

"Yeah but don't worry, it only last for a couple of more days!" I said proudly.

"WHAT!?" Thomas and Michael exclaimed.

"Your heard me." I said with a smile.

"That's fucked up!" he said angrily. I ignored him and looked at Michael who looked really annoyed.

"You just have to deal with it!" Michael yelled at Thomas. Chris and I were surprised at his response to Thomas.

"Whatever you say, **princess.**" "Thomas teased him. He put his hands in a fist, getting angry.

"Thomas you shouldn't tease your brother like that." I told him firmly.

"But father, haven't you notice that Michael has been acting strange?!" I did find it unusual that my youngest son was acting different.

"Michael, can you come with me so I can do some tests on you?" I asked, not wanting to force him.

"Sure, Father." he said with his usual attitude.

"Great!" I clapped my hands.

"Oh Chris please get some rest. Both of you help each other while I'm with Michael." Michael and I went to the lab.

**Chris's POV**

The cold I have really got me. I am so cold, that I put on my heavy blue jacket and a scarf. Also with gloves on. I headed to my room and went in my bed.

My eyes are about to close but suddenly I felt a hand on me. I panicked and saw it was Thomas. Thomas with only his pants on.

"Rub this on my back." He put the bottle of lotion in front of my face and sat on the edge of my bed. He also turned himself so now I was looking at his back.

"Are you serious?"

"My back itches Chris! I mean didn't father say we have to help each other, hmm?" he turned his face with a grin.

Well he was right so I took off my gloves, opened the bottle, and put lotion on my hands. I rubbed his back in disgust and when I was done, I finally got to sleep.

**Byron's POV**

What! This can't be, this...this is...outrageous! But interesting. The green crest is very powerful which I know but didn't expect the crest to do this to him.

"Father has any results came yet?"

"Yes Michael,... they have." "Oh good. So what were the results?" I sighed and told him to kneel down to my height which he did.

"There is no other way of telling you this but..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Father?"

"Son, you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is about how this affected him. **

**WARNING: The topic they talk about is on gamete cells.**

**Normal POV**

Michael's emerald eyes went wide.

"W-w-what...?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not joking Michael." He told him seriously. Byron wanted to let him know he wasn't kidding whatsoever.

"H-how is that possible?" he looked down on the floor.

"You see-Father I'm going out!" Thomas shouted outside the the lab room.

"No no no. Stay in the house. You and Chris go in the living room. I need to discuss something with you guys." Byron said.

"Fine father." he said and walked away.

"Lets ge." He stopped because he saw Michael was going to cry. His father put a hand around his neck and brought him close to him.

"This is important so as a family we need to talk about this." Michael nodded and hold his tears in. They both walked out of the room. Everyone got together at the living room.

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked.

"How come you call us all here.?" Thomas asked.

"Its about Michael." Michael looked down feeling scared.

"What about him? You found out why he has been moody?" Thomas picked up the glass from the table and started to drink.

"He is pregnant." Their father said. Chris's eyes went wide and Thomas spit out his water on Chris.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed at once.

"Is that true Michael?!" The oldest asked. He nodded without looking at anyone.

"How the hell is that even possible?!" The middle one asked.

"The crest alter his sperm cells into egg cells. The thing is I don't understand is how became pregnant." The father explained. Thomas and Michael have made love only once when Chris and Byron were out of the house.

_Shit! I...I got him pregnant!_ Thomas panicked mentally.

"Michael, have you ever...went by a man closer than the usual?" Byron asked slowly. He looked up at his dad and was stunned at the question.

"Uh I-"Father, are you saying that Michael "did it" with a man?" Thomas cut in.

"What other way he could have become pregnant, Thomas?" He asked him suspiciously.

"Maybe...he still had a "man cell" so the lady cell...united!" He said.

"Fertilization, Thomas." Chris told him the term. Byron was still suspicious of Thomas but decided it to leave it for now.

"I'll look into it." Byron said. Thomas took a look at his younger brother who had his eyes shut.

"Michael?" Thomas asked worried.

"I-i'm s-sorry!" Michael said with tear rolling down his cheeks and got up from the couch and ran to his room.

"Wait Michael!" Thomas got up to go after him.

"Let him be Thomas." He held his shoulder.

"But Chris-"Its better to leave him alone for now." Byron said sternly. He grunted and then sat back down. _I'm sorry I can't comfort you, baby bro._

**Weird? I know :) But should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 and I want to say thanks for the reviews guys :D**

**Michael's POV**

I came out of my room because I finally stopped crying.

"Just to make it clear, the baby will be taken out of him, before it is born." I heard father said. I felt my heart skip a beat. How could he say, the child did nothing wrong.

"What! You want to kill the child?" My brother said. Yes brother please try to make father understand. I would say it myself I didn't want to hurt my family.

"Do you want Michael to die?" Chris all of sudden said.

That made everyone stay silent for a moment and I bit my lip. My family was being harsh on each other and that made me go back to my room. I didn't have the guts to face my family.

**Thomas's POV**

What he said, pissed me off. How dare he asks a question like that? I looked at my older with anger.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him and took a hold of his collar.

"Chris, that wasn't a good question to ask!" My father said, also pissed.

"Thomas, let go of his collar!" He added. I reluctantly obeyed.

"Thats it!" I exclaimed and started to walk away.

"Where are you... going?" My older brother asked me.

"Away from you." I said and left.

**Thomas's POV**

I was walking and finally reached to his brother's room which was closed and locked. I heard something from the door but couldn't really hear it so he put himself on the door. It was Michael, sobbing. It broke my heart and made me angry that he was upset.

I knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Michael, open the door! It's only me!" I said banging on the door.

Then I heard the door unlock so I stopped and he open the door. His green emerald eyes filled with tears. I sighed out of anger.

"Lets go. Tell them how you feel about the baby." I grabbed his arm.

"No...I can't. Please let me go!" He started struggling against from my grip.

"Your only expressing what's right, Michael!" Then I pulled him close to him and kissed him.

**Chris's POV**

Are they ...kissing? I can't believe I am seeing this with my own eyes. I felt bad that I asked that harsh question so I wanted to apologize to him. I didn't know what to tell them so I went back to the living room.

**Michael's POV**

My eyes went wide. I know we kissed before, but I didn't expect him to kiss me this second. It soothed me and I returned the kiss to him. We then pulled apart. I looked at him and an evil smirk was forming on his lips.

"Brother...wh-HEY!" My brother picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down brother!" I yelled at him and hit him a couple of times. But he ignored me.

"Can you at least...tell me where you taking me?" I asked him calmly. He stopped and looked at me.

"Living room." I panicked and then kept telling him I couldn't face them.

**Normal POV**

With Chris, he came back to the living room.

"How is Thomas?" Byron asked.

What should I say? Say that I found out my brothers are dating?

"Um uh Thomas was with Michael and uh he...they-"Shut it, we are here!" Thomas walked in and commanded his little brother to stay quiet. Michael did what he was told and saw his father and Chris looking at them concerned.

"I...no we something important to tell you guys." Thomas said seriously and put his brother down.

"Go on." Their father said. He took a deep breath and took hold of his brother's hand.

"We have...been dating and...I got him pregnant. Before you say anything, Michael would like to say something he finished.

"I don't want to abort the baby... " he stopped to get his words together.

"Its wrong! Can't you see you're taking someone's life here? You can do whatever you want with Thomas and I but... give this child a chance to live!" Michael said out of anger. Byron's sons were looking at him, waiting for his response.

**I am having trouble what Byron's reaction would be so if anyone has a suggestion on that, please let me me know in your review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI: the Arclights are coming back in Yugioh Zexal II! Even Droite/Dextra and Gauche/Nistro. **

**Enough with that, here is chapter 4. :D**

Byron was shocked what he just heard. He put a hand on the side of his face that was missing. What was he suppose to do? They just got back as a family again like a week ago. His sons were always on his side despite the horrible things he did.

The thing is that he didn't want the family to break apart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We'll give this baby a chance to live. However...what you did was wrong so you will be punished." he said seriously. Michael and Thomas nodded and gave each other's hand a squeeze.

"Michael, your punishment was already set which is enduring the pain." The pink hair looked at his father.

"Okay, father." Thank you for letting me keep the baby. he closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Thomas, your's is to take care of the baby. Of course I will help you, but its mostly your job to take care him/her." He nodded. Chris sighed out of relief that his father only gave them this as their punishments.

"One more thing, I don't want to see you guys being all lovey dovey to each other." He added.

Thomas and Michael knew that wasn't going to happen. Even their older brother Chris knew that were not going to stop loving each other.

I'm going to be a grandpa! The thought made Byron happy.

**Michael's POV**

A couple of months passed. That means my cells are back to normal and my brothers are too! The weird part though is I still have a baby inside of me which is making me tired. But I am used to it and love my child. I am getting ready to go out with my brother to shop for baby clothes. When I was done, I got out of my room and saw my brother waiting for me.

**Thomas's POV**

Damn, Michael looks huge! Its like he is getting bigger by the minute.

"I'm ready, brother! Do I look good?" he asked happily. Hell yeah he did but I wanted to tease him.

"Good? Have you not seen yourself in mirror?." I said with a crook smile.

Michael's whole face went red and turned around completely. I heard weird noises coming out of him and that was a sign he was upset. I put a hand on his shoulder to tell him I was joking.

"Mic-"YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT! H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, THOMAS?" he shouted with tears streaming down. Oh man, I hope nobody heard that.

"Thomas!" Damn. I flinched from the voice of Chris.

"I'm kidding Michael! You...you look adorable!" I think my face went red from my confession. He then wiped his tears away.

"Aww, brother thinks I'm cute!" He smiled with his eyes closed.

"I see Thomas is being a good brother." Chris stated who was behind him also with a smile. I rolled his eyes and felt embarrassed.

"Will you guys shut up? Come on Michael!" I took a hold of Michael's arm and started to drag him.

**Chris's POV**

He opened the door and I watched them leave until they disappeared. I was going to my room to call Kaito to see how he was doing.

"Chris! Did Michael leave already with Thomas?" I heard my father's voice and he sounded worried.

"Yes they have. Is everything alright father?" I know something was bothering him but I asked anyways. He also was panicking. Byron hit his own head and stayed silent.

"Is it about Michael? The baby?" I asked him, wanting him to tell me.

"It involves both of them and the...Barians..."

"Barians? What the do they want!?" I asked angrily. "They want the baby because it is powerful due to the power of the crest, plus." he paused. I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Around this time, the baby starts to drain a lot of energy from Michael...which can lead him to." He couldn't finish his sentence but I knew what he meant.

Death.

**The uniform Michael's wear makes him a man, well sort of and honestly, Tron/Byron looks great without the mask :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris's POV**

"H-how do you know that? I asked him who looked away.

"I had a discussion with the Barians and thats what they said..."

"Hold on! If the baby is taking energy, doesn't that mean-I got cut off when my father and I heard the door open. Hard.

"FATHER, CHRIS!" We ran to the door and I was horrified.

**Normal POV**

Thomas came in with Michael in his arms. The pink headed was holding his brother's shoulders.

"He...he!..." The middle one couldn't finish his sentence since he was in a state of shock. He also fell to his knees. Byron saw Thomas was clearly stressed out.

"Chris, take Michael to a bed!" Bryon commanded. Chris went up to them and put his hands out to take Michael from him.

"Ba...baby coaaAAhH!" He tighten his grip on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas grimaced and the oldest one stepped back from the unexpected scream.

"It's perfectly normal for him to yell."

"Y...you c-can...take me!" He managed to say. Chris nodded and took him to his bed since his room was the closest.

"Son, its going to be okay. Your brother is having the baby." He held his hand. Thomas took a moment to process his father's words in his mind.

"Oh man! Michael is having the baby! I need to be on his side!" He exclaimed and stood back on his feet.

"He is in Chris's room. " He immediately ran to the room.

"I see your son is going to give birth to a monster." Byron knew the sound of that voice which wasn't pleasant.

"Vector!" He saw him with two other Barians coming out of the portal. "Byron no Tron, we are going to take the child."

"You stay out of this!" He said angrily.

"Wow I never knew Tron can care about his grandchild." Vector smiled evilly and laughed.

"Yeah since you used your sons for revenge." Misael added. They were taunting him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Do we have have to remind you, that we were the people who saved your ass?" Durbe had a deadpan tone.

"AAAHHHH!" The scream from the pink headed was heard all around the house.

"Michael!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehehe thats your pathetic son dying for your sake!" Vector chuckled. That was the last straw.

"You bastard! I won't let you insult my family!"

A crest appeared on his eye that was missing in pink. The crest multiplied and directly hit Vector. He flew and hit the wall hard, with blood coming out of his head.

"Vector! You bastard, you will be a prey to Galaxy Eyes!" Misael exclaimed and his eyes became red.

"Stop it, Misael!" Durbe commanded him. He did what he was told.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas asked. Michael who currently was in labor flinched and shut his eyes in fear. Thomas held him to soothe him.

"I don't know but that doesn't sound good. I'm going downstairs so you stay here with Michael."

Before he can protest, he quickly left.

"Damn you Chris!"

When he got there, he saw one of the Barians on the floor and the others by his father. Byron looked at Chris, giving the look 'I am force to do something that is not right.'

"You know what to do T-Byron." Durbe said knowing he hates being called Tron.

"What are you...going to do, father?" Chris asked worried.

**Yes I left a cliffhanger! XD Don't worry I almost have the next chapter done so you don't have to wait long. Leave a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. ****WARNING: ****There are some parts of the chapter that is intense so please if you feel disturbed just go all the way to the last line.**

"Brother..." Michael said in a low voice.

"What is it?".

"If I don't live...please take good care of the ba...ba..BABY!" He manage to say the last word. The brother got scared when he said that but let anger show instead.

"No, your not going to die! Im not going to lose you from this...monster!"

"Thomas! How could you? Th-the AHHHH!" He cried out.

Thomas immediately gives him a water bottle. He drinks it pretty fast and then put the bottle down on the table next to him.

"I can't do this! I think i'm going to die!" He was crying. He thou regretted saying that because he knew that would hurt Thomas.

"You are going to survive! Just like when you survived the duel against Yuma." He said firmly and rubbing Michael's back.

Thomas wasn't a type a person to keep comforting someone, but he couldn't stand to see Michael suffering.

"Brother..." They heard the door being opened. It was Chris and Byron, along with the Barians with them. They had some "tools" in their hands. The pink headed eyes were filled with fear when he saw the Barians.

"Why the fuck are they are here!?" Thomas exclaimed. No one answered his question.

"Chris." Byron said simply. He nodded and went up to Thomas.

"Let's go." Chris said and in a dark tone and grabbed his arm.

"Will someone fuckin explain what's going on!?" He shook off Chris's grip.

"Calm down. I'll tell you, IV." Vector said and looked at him.

"We emperors are going to get the kid out of your brother, III." He grinned and put a finger on Thomas.

"Like hell we will allow you people do that."

"You don't have a choice because your brother and father is allowing us to do this." Durbe said.

"What! Why would-"Thomas just get over here, now" Byron said to him seriously.

He wasn't trying to be mean to him, the thing is Bryon knew explaining the situation to him would not make him understand.

"No! I'm not leaving my brother with these freaks."

"Listen Thomas you better just-"Let him stay here, Tron, let him see the poor boy slowly die." Vector on the floor laughing.

"Enough everyone! I am going to start. Whoever the hell wants to say, then stay." Durbe said.

Immediately Thomas went to Michael's side. Chris and Byron decided to stay not because of what Drube said but to keep watch on Thomas. In case he does something not necessary.

**Chris's POV**

The Barians claim their might be a chance that Michael will live if they did this but...there still going to take the baby! I was completely against this and even now but my father said yes to this. He looked liked though he did this against his will.

**Byron's POV**

I had to agree with them. They kept taunting me how I was a bad person and what I have done in the past. I wasn't trying to hurt any of my sons just protect them. All we can do now is hope that everything goes well.

**Normal POV**

"Misael, give me the needle." He ordered. Misael handed over him the needle to him and inserted in his body. He hissed from it.

"Now I can't guarantee that you will not feel pain, gut you should be fine." Durbe said.

"Or not." Vector added. Michael didn't say anything.

"Misael give me the tool over their." He gave him a sharp one and he held it up.

"Close your eyes, Michael." Thomas warned him. Michael was staring, he heard him but refused to. Then Durbe put the sharp object in Michael.

"AAHHHH!"

"Look at me or close your eyes!" Thomas exclaimed holding his hand. He looked up at the ceiling.

"TAKE IT OUT!" He gripped the bed sheet and groaned.

Chris looked way, just like the time when Michael was receiving the power of the crest. Michael breathing was slowing down a bit.

"What's happening to him?" Thomas asked.

"The baby is taking energy from him. Since that is happening, the baby is stuck..." Durbe said.

"I thought you knew how to do this!" Byron shouted and started to walk towards him. "Father, wait." Chris said but he ignored him.

"If you went to a hospita-"Out of the way!" Durbe gave him a glare but stepped aside and gave him the sharp object. Byron had to be on the bed since he was not tall enough to the procedure.

"Save him!" Thomas was getting desperate.

"I'm doing the best as I can." He was cutting and pulling.

"Ah...Ahh..ah..."

"Come on!" Byron went deep in his body.

Finally the baby was out.


	7. Chapter 7

Byron held the baby that was covered in blood. As well as Byron, his clothes and gloves.

"It's a boy!" He said happily. All of the Arclights smiled at the cry of the baby.

"Wow...can I...hold him?" He asked even though their was a chance he was going to pass to out.

Byron gave the child to him and started to fix up Michael. He finished and then Chris went up to them. The baby had little red hair and was pretty big.

"Awww, so sweet. Too bad we are going to take the baby!" Vector said it with fake innocence and was walking towards them.

"N-no...don't!" Michael said weakly.

"Fuck off!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Hehehe. You know you're annoying." Vector used his power on him that made Thomas hit a window really hard. He put a hand on his hand and couldn't get up.

"Oww..." He fainted.

"Thomas!" The younger brother panicked. He gasped because he felt a sharp pain and he shut his eyes since he had the baby in his hands. Byron took the baby right away from him.

"Thomas! Why you." The elder one said angrily and gripped on Vector's throat.

"This is great! You are going to lose both of your brothers one day! Hehe..he." He felt the his fingers putting more pressure on his throat.

"You better take your hands off of him now before I hurt your hand." Durbe warned holding Chris's other hand. He gave him a glare but did what he was told.

"Vector! That was unnecessary. You will be punished!" Durbe said firmly.

"Don't embarrass me Durbe!"

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Misael said to Vector.

All of sudden, the baby yelped and that made everyone shut up. Everyone looked at the baby accept for Thomas and Michael who were unconscious. A red crest appeared on the baby's forehead that made everyone blinked.

"What is..." Byron said obviously shocked. The crest glowed and then everyone looked away from the harsh glow. Then a hole appeared that was starting to suck a lot of things.

"The black hole is trying suck me!" Misael exclaimed and was holding on the bed. It was actually trying suck the Barians.

"Aahh!" Vector got sucked in saying 'You will pay for this!'

"Vector! Wait that portal takes us to our world. Barian World!" Durbe said. He then just let go since their was no use of holding on. Misael gasped and saw the leader flying away.

"Durbe! You..."

"Just let go Misael!" Durbe commanded. He got angry but did what he was told.

"Bastards!" All of the Barians were now gone but the portal was still going.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Byron exclaimed, holding on to the baby. Thomas all of sudden was being dragged to the portal.

"Thomas!" Chris yelled out. When was he was getting pulled by it so Chris grabbed his hand while the other hand was holding Michael. Byron embraced the baby and was calming him down.

"It's okay child. All the bad people are gone." The portal was closed completely.

"That...that was...unbelievable..." Chris said still holding both brothers hand.

"We need to take both of them to the hospital." Byron said.

They first changed into new clothes, not their usual attires but long sleeve shirts and jeans. When they got their, the doctors and nurses took in Michael, Thomas, and the baby in. The baby just needed to be checked out for weight, height and other stuff.

Thomas was in one room and Michael was in another. The rooms were next to each other. Chris and Byron were sitting in the waiting room. The oldest Arclight brother had a lot going through his head.

_Why...Why did this happen? Are my brothers who I love are going to..._He felt his eyes being watery and tried to hold the tears in. Chris couldn't though and just let them roll down to his face.

"Chris just faith they are going to be fine." He gave his son a hug and wipe his tears away.

Their they were, two brothers who are in love with each other, and their lives were in danger.

**Thanks for your reviews guys, hope you continue :)**

**And yes for all of you out there who are picky, criticism is fine too :P**


	8. Chapter 8

After Chris got a hold of himself, he decided to call Kaito. He held the phone by his ear and waited eagerly for him to pick up. Come on Kaito, please pick up! In Kaito's house, his phone was on a table. Haruto saw the phone and saw it was Chris.

"Brother brother!" He called him right away.

"What is it Haruto?" Kaito asked.

"Chris." He gave the phone to him.

"Hello Chris?"

"Yes its me Kaito." He said quickly.

"You seem stressed out. Is everything alright?" Kaito was concern to his teacher.

Chris explained to him about the baby and how his brothers got into the hospital. Kaito got angry when he heard the Barians were involved.

"I'm on my way. I'll let the others know know."

"Okay." They both hanged up after that.

"What did he say?" Byron asked.

"Kaito will come and let the others know." They just continue to sit in the waiting room. At one point, they went to the cafeteria to eat something. Then they went back and Byron started to feel guilty.

"Chris, forgive me what has happened to your brothers...I never wanted this to happen..." He said, not able to look at him in the eye.

"Father...its not your fault."

"Are you here to see Thomas Arclight?" A nurse asked.

"Yes we are. I am his brother and he is..." He looked at his father who nodded saying just tell her the truth.

"Our father." Chris finished. The nurse looked at small person and blinked twice.

"O-oh okay umm-"You were going to talk about Thomas' condition." Byron said and sighed.

"Right uh Thomas is conscious now. He is fine its just he is recovering from surgery." The nurse said and started to leave quickly.

"Wait! What about Michael?" Chris asked.

"He is still unconscious...but we are keeping an eye out for him." She ended with that and left.

"But- "Lets go see how Thomas is doing. Shall we?" Byron said with a light smile trying to make Chris not concern with that right now. Chris nodded and both of them went in the room. They saw Thomas laying down in the bed with a big white bandage around his head.

"Father, Chris..." he said in a low voice.

"It's nice to see you are up. How are you doing my boy?" Byron asked holding his hand.

"I feel like crap...but I'll survive." Thomas gave a weak smile. Chris came over next to him.

"Those Barians really got me huh?"

"Thomas..." He sat up and gave both of them a hug and then pulled away.

"By the way, how is Michael?" Byron and Chris looked at each other and decided to remain silence. Thomas then gave a glare.

"Tell me! I need to-Sorry to interrupt you guys but their are three people who want to meet you." The nurse came in. He wanted to know how is younger brother is doing but he decided to wait.

"They can come in." He breathed and sighed.

**Sorry it was a short chapter. For the next chapter the baby might be in it so I need you guys to please give me suggestions on names :D**


End file.
